A Psychic and Detective Case!
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Conan and Heiji are in California where they meet Shawn and his partner Gus! Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

** Whoa it's been a long while since I've written anything! Sorry all, I've been working on becoming a better writer so forgive me! **

** Also during this time I've have become a fan of a new show and to prove it I have some FanFictions about it! Can you guess what the show is…? Well no dip because you're reading this story…it's Detective Conan! (I've actually liked Physic for a while now but any who…) For this I will call Shinchi Conan when he references himself (you'll understand). Please enjoy the story and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a comment! Arigato!**

Conan's eyes snapped open as he heard the flight attendant's voice over the speaker. _Twenty minutes until we land? _he sighed. He turned and looked at the passenger arguing with his childhood friend. He sat up and recalled the events in order.

First a call from Heiji Hattori, the 'Detective of the West', saying that he had one extra ticket to go to California on a trip. Conan -being Heji's best friend- was the obvious choice. Second, Dr. Agasa helped him with a cover to get him away from Ran and the Detective Boys without any catches (the story was that his parents were visiting and they took him up into the mountains for a week and a half). Third, he acted as Heiji's little brother, made it onto the plane somehow and now they were heading towards Santa Barbara, California.

Kazuha stood. "I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom," she said in a huff as she marched off.

Conan took this chance to find out a little more about what was going on. "Hey Hattori, why did you really ask me to come?"

"Psh, can't a friend ask another to come to California with him without being questioned?" Heiji replied.

Conan gave him a look. "Really?"

"Okay," Heiji gave up. "I received this weird e-mail from an American sender," he pulled a folded letter out of his pocket and handed it to Conan. "They were requesting my help with a Santa Barbara case. I don't why they would specifically ask me to come all the way from Japan to solve it but it must be pretty important."

"They even sent you tickets?"

"Yeah, and they booked an expensive suite for me and two other friends. It seems that money is no object for them."

"Do you have any hints as to clues for the case?"

"No, the message only says who is picking us up and when and where our first meeting with the client is."

"Your Biggest Fan, huh?" Conan noted as he finished reading the letter.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Not a clue."

-Later-

"One thing I do wonder about," Kazuha said from the other room as she put her suitcase on the bed. "is why they gave you three tickets. I mean, I understand tickets for your parents or something but if they wanted your dad wouldn't they send him the e-mail? Why a high school student? And why not that other detective Kudo? His parents are already in America, right?"

"Well Kudo is still a little held up at the moment," Heiji replied as he sat on the couch examining the letter while Conan looked over his shoulder. "And what do you mean by 'why not Kudo?' Are you saying I'm not good enough?"

"Well all I'm saying is that we have school! Shinchi is already skipping a lot so who not ask him?"

_It's not like I have a choice_, Conan sighed.

"Anyway, why did you bring that little brat with you? You should brought your dad or some adult."

"This little kid's good to have around, right?" Heiji rubbed Conan's head.

_If only I had my old body back I'd hit you so hard. _"Heh, heh. Yeah! Oh, Heiji-niichanwhere was the first place we were supposed to meet up with the client at?"

Heiji glanced at the paper one more time, "It only says an ice cream shop. Well that's not helpful."

There was a knock at the door and a bellhop entered. "Room service was ordered for you and here is your mail," the bellhop announced.

"_Thank you,_" Heiji replied in English taking the cart and the letters.

All three sat on the couch and looked through the mail. Conan picked one up reading 'places to meet' in English. He cut it open and read the locations. "Ah-le-le? It says here we're supposed to meet them at Randy's Ice Cream. It's on the pier."

"Six thirty tomorrow morning?" Kazuha complained. "How can we catch up on sleep?"

"You can stay here and sleep in, I'll take this kid and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Heiji grinned. "But for right now this letter says 'enjoy the food.' Let's eat and go to sleep."

-Six Thirty the Next Day-

"Why would a person want to go to an ice cream place at this time of morning?" Conan yawned as they rode in the taxi to the parlor.

"I don't know," Heiji mumbled equally as tired. The taxi stopped and dropped them off at the destination. They wandered up and sat on the outdoor chairs. The place was empty and the store wasn't even open yet.

"Do you think this was a prank?" Heiji asked. Conan shook his head. He glanced over the ocean. _Sunrise. But why would they want us to get up at sunrise? Could it be they want to have us tired and disoriented? _

The two sat and waited for the client to come or the store to open -whichever came first. At seven thirty the store opened. Heiji and Conan decided to get themselves some breakfast at a small café then come back later if necessary.

As they sat sipping some coffee and eating doughnuts, Heiji's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Did you enjoy the sunrise?" came an English voice from over the phone.

"What?"

"Well it seems you did, I am over at the parlor now. You see that one with the blue polo talking on the phone? That's me. I'm waiting for you."

"Right, uh, we'll be right over," Hattori replied in English. He ended the call and looked at his detective partner. Conan gave a puzzled look then they headed over.

-At the Ice Cream Parlor-

"Honestly," Heiji grumbled in English as he sat at the table with the two other adults, Conan sat next to him. "why would you get ice cream this early in the morning?"

"Wait, who are you?" said the darker skinned man.

"I'm Heiji Hattori…" blank stares. "The one who you called all the way from Japan…" No response.

"Oh Gus! I think I get it, these are the two that called us down here. But, why bring a little kid? I thought this was a murder case."

"Shawn, these can't be the clients that called these two are from Japan and the person called didn't have an accent."

"Then why did you call us?" Heiji retorted.

"We didn't call you," the others looked at each other then back at their opposites.

"Hattori, maybe we got the wrong table?" Conan whispered.

"No, this is the only guy wearing a blue polo." Heiji shook his head. "Well, uh, it seems we have the wrong people," Heiji said laughing off the awkwardness while standing.

"Ha, ha, ha. Bye-bye!" Conan said in his sweetest voice as he jumped down from the chair.

BANG! BANG!

Everyone froze. With one look the Japanese boys took off towards the sound. Shawn and Gus followed. Behind the building lay a young woman in a pool of blood -she had been shot twice- once in the leg and once in the head. Her purse was pulled away from her hands and its contents were spread about.

"A robbery murder?" Conan wondered.

"That looks like it might be all," Heiji replied.

Shawn and Gus came running up behind and screamed at the sight of the body. A crowd soon began to gather and the police and ambulances were called.

Lassiter and Juliet arrived a the scene only a few minutes after the police were called. "Well, this only looks like a robbery that ended up in a shooting," Juliet said. "We can find the criminal later but this isn't uncommon. We can investigate later."

Conan knelt next to the victim's purse and sorted through it using his cloth. "That's weird," a voice echoed his thoughts. "her wallet isn't missing and nothing is out of the wallet." Conan looked up to see Shawn looking over his shoulder. The man straightened up. "Wait, wait!" he shouted. "I'm getting the feeling that this was not just a robbery!"

_No kidding, you don't have to be psychic to notice that. _"Shawn are you getting something?" the woman asked. _Getting something? _Conan turned and saw that the man had his fingers against his head in a 'psychic' way. _You're kidding. He can't be passing himself off as a psychic…_ Conan wandered over to him and is his best English asked, "Hey mister! How did you know this wasn't a just a robbery?"

"I'm a psychic detective," he replied.

"Oh, wow! Well then can you tell me what my name is?" Conan challenged with a sharp look. The man looked a little startled.

"Well of course I can! It's…" Conan noticed the quick movements of the man's eyes and noticed he was looking for clues just as he would do at a crime scene.

"Well…" he urged.

"Conan, you're name is Conan!" Shawn announced. Conan nodded as Heiji turned and noticed his friend in front of Shawn.

"Wow mister! You're great! How'd ya know that?"

"Well I think that's enough now don't you think?" Heiji said picking his friend up by the jacket.

"You should take him home, children shouldn't be at crime scenes," Juliet said.

"Yes, ma'am I'll take him home right away," agreed Heiji. The teen put the boy on the ground and leveled with him. "You're thinking, what's up?"

"I'm thinking two things, fist, this was no ordinary robbery. That lady was wealthy but no money was taken from her wallet. There was some other motive to this murder."

"Right, that's what that guy said. And the other?"

"That 'guy' claims to be a psychic…he is not. He uses deduction just as you and I then just claims psychic for a better job and more respect. Well he's not getting any respect from me."

"What are you planning?"

"That we beat him at his own game without claiming to be psychic. Because there is always only one truth, and he is lying."

The phone in Heiji's pocket rang. "Hello?"

"Ah, I see you are at the crime scene."

"Yes. Did you set this up?"

"I don't know, isn't that for the detectives to solve?"

"Who are you!"

"Hurry and solve this crime, there might be another waiting for you soon!"

"What?"

The caller hung up. Conan looked at Heiji then back at the scene. Both knew what they were going to do…solve this case and catch the killer. If the killer is caught, so is the caller.

**Dearest reader, if you have any suggestions please suggest them. I cannot read your minds. I adore reviews so please feel free to leave them, nothing is too stupid. :D I hope you enjoy the story thus far…(poor Kazuha left all alone in the hotel while Heiji and Conan are having fun) kekeke. **

**Well then I hope to see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, what to do now...I don't know let's just wrap this up and get to the funny part...**

It was the next day. Conan and Heiji had stayed up almost the entire night thinking over the crime and crime scene, trying to figure out who did it and how to stop the next murder. Shawn and Gus claimed that they were going to solve the mystery and catch the murderer because they were sent a letter from the murderer. Heiji, at that point, offered a challenge.

"Let's see who can solve this case first," he said. "Winner can be declared the word's best detective."

Shawn laughed. "A teenager and a little boy against a psychic? You don't even know California that well."

"It doesn't matter where we are..." Heiji began.

"We can solve a case anywhere!" Conan finished.

With this conversation in mind, Heiji and Conan returned to the scene of the last crime. It was obvious that the caller wouldn't give them any more information besides the two calls and the letter, so they were on their own. Conan looked around then pulled out his phone. He had taken a picture of the scene to recall any information. He looked closely at the picture..._the arrangement of the items..._"Hattori, I think there might be a message here. But I don't think it was left by the victim."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well the victim had an immediate death, but the pattern with which the contents of the purse are laid out, it almost looks like a name..."

Heiji took Conan's phone and also looked at it. "Yeah, if ya turn it it looks like it spells out..."

"The Spanish name Sur. Let's see the map..." Conan looked all over the map of California and found a small area called Point Sur. "Here. But that's a ways away and we don't know if something is actually going to happen there or not."

"Here's an idea, Kudo. I'll go up there and if something happens I'll call you and you can catch a cab." Conan nodded. Then Heiji caught a taxi and made his way up to Pt. Sur.

-Meanwhile-

Shawn and Gus had gotten some leads from the Santa Barbara police and they also went up to Pt. Sur. At that time there was a jewel exhibit featuring a giant emerald called "Forest's Eye." They figured that at that point the next crime was going to be a theft. But if the thief murdered someone before, what was stopping him from hurting or killing another? Shawns phone rang as he entered the exhibit.

"Hey, Jules, what's up?"

"Shawn we just got a letter about a theft. It says here that someone named Kaito Kid is going to make an attempt at stealing the "Forest's Eye" at 5 o'clock this evening."

"Kaito Kid? Who's that?"

"I did a little research and apparently he's a very popular thief in Japan who is known for their magic tricks and ability to evade police capture."

"Then why is he in California?"

"Like I said, he wants the giant emerald at the exhibit in Pt. Sur. But there's another thing you should know about him. He always returns the things he steals."

"Sounds like he's a pretty bad thief."

"Shawn this is serious. He may be the one we're after who killed that woman earlier. Although it also says that he has never hurt anybody beyond the extent of shocking a child with a stun gun. And even then it is said that this child is his only match."

"Okay Jules, we're heading over to the exhibit now. Bye." Shawn hung up the phone. "so we need to catch this Kaito guy and send him back to Japan," he informed his partner.

"Kaito Kid? I thought that guy disappeared like twenty years ago," Gus wondered.

"Well he's here and apparently we need to stop him from stealing that emerald."

-Back at Conan's end of things-

Conan had almost worked out the last set of details to this murder and only needed a name to the murderer who was actually in the crowd at the time. He had made a visit to his house and had procured evidence against him and just as he was about to call Heiji his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Conan, it's me."

"Anything happen up there?"

"Yeah, apparently our little friend Kaito is here too."

"Really?"

"Yep. He sent a notice to the Santa Barbara police department too. Though I think that's out of their jurisdiction. Anyway, I haven't found anything else about the case yet."

"I have. Now I just need a name to the face. He was in the crowd when the murder happened and he hid amongst the people." Conan paused. _Wait, Kaito is here too and he is planning a theft right after a murder. Kid's been set-up..._"Hattori, I'm on my way up."

"Why? I told you there wasn't anything about the case up here."

"There certainly is. The murderer set Kid up to make him seem like the thief and murderer. We have to go arrest the person in question first then catch Kid before he gets at the jewel."

"But if he's all the way down in Santa Barbara how is he..."

"Going to be arrested? I have that set up. I wrote a letter and left it at his house when I went over there-"

"You went over to his house?"

"Yeah, but frankly people here aren't as willing to let a small child into their house to ask them questions as they are in Japan."

Heiji laughed. "Right, well see ya up here in a little while, Conan. Oh, by the way the police said the theft was going to be at 5 o'clock."

"I'll be there." Conan clicked his phone shut then grinned, _two cases in one day? Oh, well. _Conan called a taxi and directed him to go the Pt. Sur.

-Back with Shawn and Gus-

"What do you mean you don't think Kid is the murderer?" Gus yelled.

"Just what I'm saying. He's not the killer of that woman. Think about it, he's never killed anyone before and always returns items he steals. I think someone framed him."

"Who cares, if we catch him anyway we've still caught a criminal!"

"We need to find the real murdered. And I think I might know who that is. We need to go back to the ice cream shop."

"You just really want some more ice cream, don't you?"

"Yes, that too."

The two climbed back into the Blueberry and made their way back to their home city.

-4:30 that evening-

"Finally we're going to catch that international thief and murderer," Lassie smiled.

"We have to be really careful," Juliet added. "He's escaped that Japanese police so many times, he has a lot of experience with escaping."

"Well he's never met the Santa Barbara police before!"

"Wait, officer!" Heiji called as he ran up with Conan at his side. "This kid and I know who the real murderer is, and he should be arrive at any minute."

At that same moment, Shawn and Gus pulled. "Jules, Lassie! We know who the real murderer is!"

"We just said that," Heiji argued.

"What's this all about?" Lassie turned, with an irritated look.

"Kaito Kid is just a thief," Conan explained. "Not a murderer. The real killer is-" a gold Saturn pulled up and a man dressed in a pair of shorts and a yellow shirt stepped out. "that man over there." Conan pointed to the man.

"Do you have any proof? And why are you telling us this? You're not on the police force."

"We're Japanese detectives!" Heiji exclaimed. "this man actually called us all the way from Japan to see if we could solve a mystery away from our own soil. Well sir, do you have your answer?" the man approached and looked at the two.

"Who are you talking about?" the man said looking totally oblivious. "I never called you."

"Of course you did, I have your phone number in my cell phone. I also have your e-mail, and it's near impossible to cover your e-mail address."

"Well I must say that I am not a murderer. I've never touched a weapon in my life!"

"I think you have touched a gun," Shawn took up the conversation. "you may have worn gloves to cover your finger prints but you still probably have clothing that has blood on it. Or even DNA from the victim since you took her purse from her hands!"

"I'd never..."

"That's what they always say," Heiji agreed.

"However, you can't cheat solid evidence," Conan added.

"And for inviting us all the way from Japan to solve a case, it should have been a harder one than this!"

"I...I..." the man shook his head. "you're right I did it. I just wanted to see who would solve the case first, our own American, Shawn or a foreign teen detective, Heiji Hattori. I tried finding Shinchi Kudo, but it appears he's been gone for a while..."

"If you wanted to find out you didn't have to take another person's life," Conan replied solemnly. "It is never justified, especially in competition."

The man was soon put in handcuffs and placed in a police car. He was taken back down to the station where they examined the evidence and found him guilty. But for now there was another problem to solve. Kaito Kid.

Lassie told various groups to go certain places to guard while Juliet talked to Heiji and Conan. "You two are from Japan, right? Do you know anything about this thief?"

"Oh, yeah! And this little brat is said to be Kid's worst enemy." Heiji rubbed Conan's head once again. "But that guy is pretty sly. I know! Why don't you let us help keep the emerald away from that thief! He's really good at disguising himself but Ku-, I mean Conan and I know each other so well that we could tell in an instant!" Conan nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, since you solved the case at the same time as Shawn, I think you know what you're doing. The jewel is in the middle of the exhibit, you guys can guard in there," Juliet said.

"Also," Conan added. "Kid also uses a lot of people as his cover so you should have a lot of people on the outside but only two guarding close to the gem, Heiji and I can do that."

"Whatever's best, I suppose."

Heiji and Conan nodded and made their way inside and gave instructions on how to catch Kid. Once everyone was in position they waited. 4:55...4:56...4:57...

"I'll go check on the up stairs exhibits to see in he's hiding in there..." Heiji said.

"No, you'll stay safely with me...Kaito Kid," Conan turned and gave his companion a devious smile.

"What are you talking about?" Heiji laughed. "I'm not Kid."

"How many times do we have to go through this?" Conan replied twisting the knob on his sneakers to power them up. Heiji stepped back in a bit of a nervous manner.

"Fine, fine. Don't you think I did a good job disguising myself as your friend from Osaka?" the voice changed from Heiji's Osaka accent to Kaito's more Tokyo-sounding one.

"Yes, you did a good job with the accent," Conan agreed readying his belt.

"Then how did you tell it was me?"

"You called me Conan instead of by my last name as Hattori does. Also you were right when you said Hattori and I can tell each other apart from a fake one instantly. I also have a question. You never leave Japan to complete a theft, why this time?"

"I received a letter from the same sender that you received from. He told me of a large jewel and that he would pay for my trip. I thought it was odd but I decided to take the risk." Kid laughed and gave a grin."Well I shall be taking this gem now...and you can't stop me even with your evil soccer ball." Kaito lifted the glass box and set of the alarm even as Conan kicked his soccer ball as hard as he could at him. The thief dodged the ball then set off one of his smoke bombs. Kaito's hat disappeared into the smoke just as hundreds of American policemen stormed in. _Even Kid can't escape and weave through this many people without looking suspicious. I have also attached that criminal tracker to his hat when my soccer ball hit it. _Conan programed his glasses and followed the red light out of the building then the tracker stood still. _What? Oh, great, he found it. _Conan approached the area where the tracker was and found it attached to the "Forest's Eye". "Thanks for another interesting case, Little Detective, this wasn't what I was looking for, so I return it to the keeper," read a little card that was attacked to it. Conan took the stone and returned it to the police.

Later that evening he returned to the hotel room and still couldn't find Heiji. He asked Kazuha about Heiji and replied that she thought he was on a case with him. Conan looked around a while then finally found him tied up in a closet. Heiji explained that before he went up to Pt. Sur he came back to the hotel to get something and that when Kid knocked him out and tied him up in the closet. Heiji was quite angry that he didn't solve the case and was locked up in a closet the entire day while Kid and Conan go the credit for solving the it. For the rest of the week they wandered around California, had a good time and ran into a few small cases which were solved in an afternoon. In the end Conan concluded that this was the most relaxing vacation he had had in a long time. They returned home and were greeted with many 'welcome backs' and 'how was the trips?' in which Conan said he had a good time and avoided questions with talk about the case with Heiji.

**And here is where this ends. I'm done. leave a comment if you'd like. **


End file.
